An increasing number of applications today make use of video information for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements and sharing of user-generated videos. As technology is evolving, users have higher expectations for video quality and expect high resolution video with smooth playback.
An application of video information encoding and decoding includes multi-party video communications such as video conferencing. In such video conferencing, multiple endpoints can communicate with each other via a server. The endpoints can generate and transmit video information to a server. The server can receive the video information from the endpoints and transmit one or more video information streams to the endpoints based on the received video information.